Rivera
Corporal Rivera was a Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army and served alongside Lowe as a bodyguard to Chairman Richard Prescott. He was extremely loyal to Prescott, abandoning the rest of the COG to travel to Azura with him. After Azura was captured by the Locust, Rivera and Lowe went with Prescott to the CNV Sovereign, where they were killed defending the Chairman from Lambent. Biography Lambent Pandemic Guarding the Chairman Several months after the Coalition of Ordered Governments relocated to Vectes, Rivera was assigned to guard Chairman Richard Prescott along with Lowe. When Prescott gave a speech to a group of COG and Gorasni citizens, they accompanied him to provide protection.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 303-304 During the First Battle of New Jacinto, Rivera went with Prescott, Major Aleksander Reid, and Lowe to the civilian evacuation point deeper inland.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 342 After the battle, he and Lowe accompanied Prescott back to Admiralty House, and watched the cleanup of the battle from a window in Prescott's office. When Col.Victor Hoffman showed up to speak to Prescott, Rivera and Lowe were dismissed into the hall.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 400 They grabbed a meal in the lobby, and saw Hoffman leave after his confrontation with Prescott, and were embarrassed about knowing about the argument between the two.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 403 Not long after this, Prescott informed Rivera and Lowe about the existence of Azura, a hidden island where the elite of COG society had been hidden to be protected by the Onyx Guard while scientists there worked to find a way to kill the Locust and Lambent. Rivera and Lowe were angered by this revelation, but realized it would tear apart COG society on Vectes if it was revealed, and helped to assist Prescott in keeping it secret and communicating with Professor Adam Fenix. They also learned that Hoffman had stolen a data disc from Prescott containing information on Azura, and had likely given it to Cpl. Damon Baird.Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Three (Need to Know) Assisting Prescott After the revelation about Azura, Rivera and Lowe ceased to associate with other Gears. A few weeks after the Lambent attack on New Jacinto, Rivera and Lowe walked past the CIC and spotted Baird speaking with Lt. Donneld Mathieson. They hung around outside the Admiralty House, and shot Baird a hostile look as he walked by. He slowed and asked them if they were going to get back to doing a real job soon, since there were no longer any Stranded to protect Prescott from, causing Rivera to tell him to show Prescott more respect since he was the Chairman.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 45-47 As the weeks went by, Rivera and Lowe continued to assist Prescott in communicating with Azura, and escorting him around the base when needed.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 79, 140 After overhearing one communication between Prescott and Professor Adam Fenix about how Adam needed actual samples to better study the Lambent, Rivera offered for him and Lowe to take the samples to Azura. Prescott told him that too many questions would be raised if they disappeared, but Rivera suggested that some people might understand about the decision to hide Azura. Prescott pointed out that most would not, and that Hoffman would be especially angry. Rivera accepted this, and Prescott told him they would have to leave sometime, but that he wanted to delay that for as long as he could. Escalating Danger When new Lambent life forms began appearing two months later, Rivera stayed to guard Prescott's office while he and Lowe went to send a message to Adam. Hoffman, Cpt. Quentin Michaelson, and Commander Miran Trescu arrived and demanded to see Prescott, asking if he had heard about the Lambent Bull attacking the Vectes Imulsion Field. Rivera assured him that Prescott knew, and that he would be back soon. Hoffman sent Michaelson and Trescu into Prescott's office, and told Rivera to go wherever Prescott was and tell him that they needed to see him now. Rivera nodded and left, finding Prescott and telling him about the command staff wishing to see him about the new Lambent.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 272 A few weeks later, a stalk emerged at the reservoir, proving the theory that they could only emerge along fault lines on Vectes wrong. This news disheartened Rivera, and he was tasked by Prescott to stand guard outside of Prescott's meeting room as he met with Hoffman, Michaelson, Trescu, Sgt. Bernadette Mataki, Baird, SSgt. Lennard Parry, and Emergency Management Chief Royston Sharle to discuss the situation. When Sgt. Marcus Fenix and Cpl. Dominic Santiago arrived, they told him Hoffman had called them, and asked if it was okay to go in. Rivera opened the door for them, and warned them that it was a full house in there. A few minutes later, Sgt.Drew Rossi came to him and reported that a large crowd of civilians was gathering outside of the Admiralty House, and that things were getting tense. Rivera entered the meeting room and informed Prescott of the situation, and he decided to speak with the crowd to try and calm them down. Rivera followed Prescott outside, and stood with him as he addressed the crowd and told them that they could vote on if they wanted to stay on Vectes or leave to find someplace safer.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 319-322 Azura Leaving Vectes The next day, Prescott resigned as Chairman after most of the population voted to stay on Vectes, and the command staff refused Prescott's orders to evacuate the island anyway. He took this opportunity to leave Vectes, and sent Rivera and Lowe to get the Lambent samples. They brought them to a small boat at the docks and loaded them, and when Prescott arrived, they contacted Hoffman and asked him to come to the docks. Rivera and Lowe flanked Prescott as Hoffman arrived with Marcus, Dom, and Bernie, intending to back him up in case things got violent. Prescott explained that he needed to leave but could not tell Hoffman where, but asked him to come along, and bring Bernie and Delta if he wished. Hoffman refused, and as Prescott got ready to board the boat, Marcus shoved forward and told Prescott he had better have a good reason for abandoning his post. Prescott shot back that he was a lot more responsible and accountable than his father had been, and Hoffman barely stopped Marcus from punching Prescott. Hoffman told Rivera that he was not blaming him or Lowe for doing what they thought they had to do, but that they should let Prescott drown. After Prescott and Lowe got onto C-One, Rivera slipped the mooring line of the vessel and jumped down onto the boat.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 333-337 As they headed away from the docks, Rivera looked back at Hoffman and the others and remarked that they would try to track them, and that Hoffman would not just forget about this. Prescott told him he knew that, and that he wished there had been a better way to do this. They headed for a rendezvous point with KR Zero-One, and Rivera made contact with Azura Control, who told them they would need to be careful if they were being pursued. Rivera told them that they had detected nothing on the surface or the air, but that they likely had a submarine following them. Rivera spotted the Raven approaching, and Prescott ordered him to get the Lambent samples secured first. He attached them to a winch the Raven lowered, and told the Raven crew to be careful. They then boarded the Raven themselves, and flew to Azura. by pushing past Delta.]] The Fall of Azura and Death After arriving on Azura, Rivera and Lowe joined the Onyx Guard. Eighteen months after leaving Vectes, Queen Myrrah and her Queen's Guard attacked Azura with full force and wiped out all of the Onyx Guard and civilian population, with the exception being Adam Fenix. Rivera, Lowe, and the Chairman were able to escape the island aboard KR Zero-One, and flew to the CNV Sovereign in order to tell the remnants of the COG about the island, Adam, and Myrrah. After a Lambent attack on the ship was repulsed, KR Zero-One landed on the ship. Rivera and Lowe followed Prescott by pushing past Delta to meet with Captain Quentin Michaelson. However, the Lambent attacked the ship again and managed to reach Michaelson's office, and Rivera and Lowe were killed while defending the Chairman from the Lambent.Gears of War 3: Act I: Anchoredhttp://twitter.com/#!/KDP3200/status/119515095532441600 http://twitter.com/#!/karentraviss/status/119525895689080832/ Personality and Traits Rivera was not a very cheerful person, and as the Lambent Pandemic worsened, he became even more subdued. He was extremely loyal to Chairman Richard Prescott, even being willing to abandon the rest of the COG on Vectes to travel to Azura with Prescott. He and Lowe sacrificed their lives protecting Prescott inside Quentin Michaelson's office when the Lambent boarded the CNV Sovereign, however Prescott didn't show much emotion to their deaths, being more preoccupied with trying to get the Ravens in the hangar deck airborne. Behind the scenes .]] *You can see both Rivera and Lowe's dead bodies (laying on the floor and slumped up against the desk) inside Michaelson's office just before you rescue Prescott. *On page 7 of Dirty Little Secrets: Need to Know, Rivera's chest armor is incorrectly colored blue instead of grey. Appearances *''Anvil Gate'' *''Coalition's End'' *''Dirty Little Secrets'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Onyx Guard